Why me?
by A Victorian Romance
Summary: Hoshiko Kagurashi and her terminaly twisted brother get jobs as teachers at a lawless high school filled with anime kids and teen mercanaries from around the globe randomness ensues. By Starrynightskye,better known as Starlet NiteStarry, Red Menace and f


We own absolutely nothing other than Goldeneye, Tomachee, fidget, Hoshiko, Salaman, Brother captain Janus, Takiru, bingo the skeltal demon dragon, the barbarian hamsters Kitsuri, Mei-len big and little, El Diablo, the mamoth, the accentophone, the rent a mammoth, every last club, the hellfire, the cleansing, any thing belonging to our charactesr, rabid squrils, red menace's weapons of mass destructionbit my communist ass Lady LuckRyou being a girl,Confucious the world's wisest janitorand the rootbeer-mobilethink we're crazy then bite me especialy your hot with pink hair _Red Menace_(Len & Swan are borrowed from friends)

There were many Hoshiko Kagurashi could understand but how the hell she got herself into this was not one of them. Another one of these things was how she how she could possibly be related to her brother who was in the armchair next to her. She glanced around the room and wondered if her next door neighbor Judy's color blind son Max chose the color scheme. The walls were plaid, the ceiling was an off white sort of color, perhaps cream and the floor was covered in a distinctly seventies sort of shag carpet.

Then a blond man in his thirties came into the room. He sat down behind the massive desk and turned to face the Kagurashi siblings.

"Hello, I'm Zex Marquis the principal of this school. So you're the new teachers the board sent." Zex paused for a moment and looked over at Hoshiko's brother. "Wait a second. Salaman? Salaman Kagurashi? I didn't recognize you without the scythe guitar. Oh man how long has it been since our last tour."

"Don't know man, about 7 years. You been talking to Kaiba, Seshomaru, Bakura and little Miss Ryou? Haven't seen them in a dog's age." Salaman said after high fiving Zex.

"They actually all became teachers. They work here too."

"SWEET MAN!" A high five too followed this. Then Salaman got down to business. "So what exactly are we teaching?"

"Well you're teaching English and lady luck is teaching media ar…" Zex couldn't finish his sentence as an enraged Hoshiko had him pinned to the wall by his neck with on hand and had a gun in the other.

"If you use that name again I will blow your head off so help me!"

"Ok, Ms. Kagurashi. You're teaching media arts. Now here are two of our students. Flay here will show Salaman to his class. Flay is the best dancer in the school. Hoshiko, Tea Gardener will show you to your class. She's the school's most accurate markswoman. Oh and there are no anti-violence or weapons rules in this school and we are outside of the governments control due to a small loophole so watch yourselves."

As they walked down the hallway Salaman spoke to Flay.

"So you're the best dancer. We'll se how good you are. My buddy Cye says you cheated on him. Now dance, dance for your English teacher." Salaman whipped out two pistols from inside his trench coat. "Let's try an Irish jig I'm feeling Celtic today." He started firing at the girl's feet and forcing her to perform the dance flawlessly lest she have a hole in her foot.

Meanwhile Tea and Hoshiko were having a slightly less lethal and more annoying conversation.

"Wait a second I know were I recognize you from Ms. Kagurashi! You're Lady Luck. Oh my god you're Lady Luck."

"You just said that."

Then Tea started to squeal. "Oh man I have waited my whole life to meat you. I am like your biggest fan. I have all you're CDs and concert DVDs. And I didn't download them off of the Internet, I actually bought them. You are god! I am unworthy to be in you're presence." As Tea began to walk off Hoshiko stopped her.

"One I am not Lady Luck… anymore. Second, I am not at my class yet and third, were is the staff lounge. I want a donut."

"Actually we're here now. The other teachers said you should get acquainted with your class so they sent some strawberry strudel. It's on your desk. I'm in the second period class so I'll see you then. I gotta meet Goldeneye, Len, fidget and Kagomé."

"Hang on her name is fidget?"

"No, but no one actually knows her name she's in second period too and so is Goldeneye."

"Who is Goldeneye?"

"Can't explain gotta go. His file is on your desk, ya might want to make sure that all your personal possessions are laced with some kind of non-magnetic leaded substance." Hoshiko glanced over at her desk and shuddered. There were 300 or so large boxes filled with incident reports, police warrants, previous arrest and wanted posters as well as dozens of confiscated weapons, key cards and various other contraband pilled all over and around her desk. She shuddered slightly and then she realized only half of it was about Goldeneye there was a girl in her period two class named Tomachee.

"God help me."

Red menace: well please review and if it's bad then keep it to yourself or I'll go communist on your ass

Starry night skye: He means it. Seriously last time he pegged someone with either a long bow or air cannon. He actually owns a long bow and an air cannon and he will so be careful. And hacker so he will find you and with any luck what your greatest fear is.

Red menace: Damn right I will


End file.
